neverendingdreamstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chester
About Bio Chester Jones, born to the famous Jones family and hailed as the 'Prince of New York'. Chester was born priveleged into an extremely wealthy family. However, Chester's upbringing wasn't as others expected. He was raised in the East wing of the mansion away from his family who dominated the West wing (backstory: Style Over Substance). Chester never saw his mother and was raised by several nannies, this led to his resentment towards his mother and step father. Chester had a childhood friend called Felicity (backstory: Chester and Felicity) who was his first girlfriend and whom his family adored. At age 12 Chester met Polly (backstory: Polly and Chester) who he left Felicity for and had twins Jody and Tyrone with. Chester's teenage life was full of his parents trying to control him and become what they wanted him to be. Polly helped Chester realise the truth about everything including Philip not being his real father (Backstory: Bastard Child). She compelled Chester to follow his own path. Chester was a screwed up teenager and so maliciously screwed around, cheated on Polly and messed with a lot of girls. During high school Chester was friends with 3 obnoxious upper class snobs and Felicity. They hated Polly and tried to convince Chester to not be involved with her. Because Chester is so handsome and of a great status a lot of the girls whom he dated accummulated a great dislike for Polly and formed a gang specifically for targeting her (backstory:' Catfight'). By age 20, Chester was studying his business and finance degree and had begged for Polly to take him back. The two got married and carried on to have more children and an on and off relationship. The first time they divorced Chester was to marry Felicity but Polly interjected and Chester got back together with her again (backstory:' I do, I don't'). Chester befriended Jackie and the two developed a brother-like relationship. Chester has been into multiple altercations with the other baby fathers - including Jackie - in the BFC (backstory: Baby Daddy Brawl) but still remains friends with almost all of them. By age 27, Chester had his masters degree and taken over more than half of his step father's businesses. He became one of the biggest tycoons around and the richest man in New York. It was then that Chester found out that he had contracted testicular cancer (backstory: But I'm A Taurus). Even after losing one testicle, Chester managed to father more children with Polly and has a few with other girls whom he doesn't see and just sends maintenance fees for except for his son with Diva. He doesn't have a good relationship with his brother Leomel and fell out with him for good. Felicity became a stalker-type ex girlfriend insanely jealous of Chester and resorted to numerous amounts of plans in order to try and get him back (backstory:' Felicity's Tricks'). However, Chester remained faithful to Polly. He then retired early but still worked every now and then. He contracted cancer again very seriously this time but thanks to the help of Ophelia '''and '''Jackie's bargaining, he is still alive today (backstory: Cheating Death). In present times, Chester lives by himself having the younger children stay with him every other week. He works occasionally but not very often. He's been incognito and staying to himself. Relationships Chester's had an on-off relationship with Polly '''since they were 13 all they way up to age 46. He started off dating '''Felicity and had a bit of an on-off relationship with her but it didn't pursue as long as with Polly. Chester has also dated several women who became infatuated with him. The main ones being Fiona and her 3 friends. Regardless, Chester married Polly again and again proving her loved her and only wanted to be with her. Polly and Jackie started an affair during the second time Chester was married to Polly. Once he found out, Chester immediately called for a divorce. The two reunited again later, though. That was not the end of Polly's affair as years down the line she had yet another affair. Chester had is own fair share of an affair when he got drunk and slept with Felicity whilst Polly was sleeping with the baby upstairs. The final blow causing the two to split up for good was when Chester found out Polly had kissed Jackie and Mitchell '''in which Polly claimed they were the ones who kissed her (she was telling the truth). However, Chester became distraught and the two ended in a divorce again, this time it was final. Chester currently remains single, too in love with Polly still to be with anybody else. Magic Chester's father '''Apollo is a demon which was a secret that not even Chester's mother knew about. Because of this Chester is half demon but has not succumbed to the ways of evil as his human side is predominant. Chester doesn't have too much hang of his powers but it is said that he is a non-relative descendant of Polly's ancestrial grandfather Liohl who was a powerful demon prince. Chester was lead to believe that he had a secret demon family who lived in the underworld and had 3 brothers and a sister. The truth later emerged that his demon 'mother' was actually his aunty and his siblings his cousins and they were told by Chester's father to guide Chester in his absence, which they poorly did as Chester was not taught how to use his powers. Because Chester is pure darkness and Polly is pure light they produced very special children including creating a whole new species during a very intimate hour of intercourse (Backstory: New Species). His powers are hardly used but when he transforms, he spawns large black feathery wings and tribal tattoos. He can fly, control people's shadows, summon shadows to do his bidding and rip people's hearts out. He can also through energy balls of dark matter for a basic attack and tends not to use a weapon to channel his powers. Additional Information *Chester's favourite outfit is his thin red sweater, blue levi jeans and timberlands. *In his vows, Chester vowed to never put his hands on Polly again. He kept this promise but broke the one of being faithful when he got drunk with Felicity. *Chester has a lot of children that he never sees and is not a part of their lives. *Chester is a fitness freak. He is obsessed with healthy eating and exercising so it is a shock that he was ever terminally ill. *Chester was bullimic in high school along with 65% of the school he went to. *Chester is a rich kid and has been brought up in a cushy lifestyle. He doesn't know what it means to be broke. *Chester is still nicknamed the Prince of New York. *He is more famous than his siblings and hardlt anyone pays attention to them. *He is not on good terms with his brother. *He's only seen and spoken to his real father a few times. *Chester has impeccable taste and a high standard for a lot of things. *Chester is known for being loyal and the one to go to when there is a problem as he is quite the alpha male. *Chester's most joyous moment was finding out Polly was pregnant with Charmaine (backstory: Trying For Charmaine) *Chester has a hot temper and lives up to being a taurus. *He has a fear of being fat and so has had liposuction over 9 times.